


Lost

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [14]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Puck get lost on a road trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

“Sweetie, we’re totally Lost” Sam said in a quiet voice. 

As they passed the same tree for the fifth time. 

“Baby, Noah Puckerman doesn’t get lost” Puck said taking his husbands hand, it was cold, and kissed it. 

“Noah, we have passed that tree back there five times” 

“Which tree? We are in a forest” Puck said 

“That white birch tree, with the wood pecker holes” Sam said 

“Oh, maybe we are Lost, but at least we are together” Noah said. 

Sam smiled, he couldn’t argue with that logic. 

He was just feeling sick, but he couldn’t bring that up to his husband because he would take him to the hospital…again.

He could handle a lot of things…

Dying in the hospital wasn‘t one of them.


End file.
